


dandelion

by loverhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lovers to ???, M/M, My First Work, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wonhui - Freeform, also based off of real life, cried writing this lol, lowercase intended, omg emo, socmed, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverhao/pseuds/loverhao
Summary: “ always at the same place i'll be waiting for you, i'll bloom just for you”in which wonwoo comes to terms with how he feels about junhui
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	dandelion

**“hey junhui,, its been a year. you’ll come back, right? this is just a prank, right? i’m still learning chinese, i’ve gotten so much better since the last time we”**

wonwoo stops. the last time we _what?_ it used to be every day, he and junhui would confide in each other and stay up together and laugh and always _be_ together until they didn’t. until junhui never came back online. jun 9th. it was the day before his second birthday they would have spent together. wonwoo stayed up until exactly 12am in junhui’s timezone, which was like 4 am or something for him, planning to surprise jun by calling his number for the first time ever. jun didn’t pick up. he didn’t even come online that day. or the day after that.

or ever again.

_no,_ wonwoo thinks. he needed to stop doing that, thinking. all he did was think about junhui. every time he would do something it's _“would he be proud?” “will he come back on later?”_ he knew the answer.

wonwoo deletes what he typed.

**“hey jun! just checking up on you haha :) how have u been? just thought abt u and how crazy our timezones were, and how i had to always stay up sooo late to talk to u.”**

he pauses again. not good enough.

the two lived practically halfway across the world from each other. junhui never slept either way, but wonwoo would force himself to stay up until the sun rose even to get one message from junhui. he always kept junhui’s world clock on his phone, checking it at random points in the day, just in case. maybe it was to make excuses that “he’s sleeping and he won’t be online”, but it was no use since wonwoo already had it memorized.

he deletes it all again.

**”hi junhui, remember that playlist i made for you a while back?”**

wonwoo didn’t even realize the screen lighting up his face in the pitch-black room was becoming blurry. he wiped his eyes but he was so tired of waiting and making excuses. wonwoo had made a playlist of the songs that used to give him butterflies, but it hurt too much to listen to now. his body shaking with each sob, looking up at where his ceiling would be, quietly humming whatever song it was that reminded him of junhui the most. but he was forgetting the lyrics now.

_was he really?_

how could he forget the lyrics to the songs that he used to live for, how could he forget the times he would tell jun all his secrets and his deepest fears, how he would laugh at his jokes, or how junhui’s voice sounded in the first and last time he would ever hear it? he slams the delete key.

**“i think i’ve always been in love with you”**

he can barely see the screen through his puffed eyes, but he can clearly remember how he waited for him the day before he disappeared. jun 9th. he was going to tell junhui how he loves him. how junhui is all he thinks about, how he trusts only him, how happy he used to get talking to him, how he wants nothing more in this lonely world then to see anything from junhui. shit, he wouldn’t even mind if he came on to tell wonwoo how much he fucking hates him.

he wouldn’t delete it this time.

**”i’m giving up wen junhui i am so in love with you did i ever mean nearly half as much to you as you will always mean to me?”**

he doesn’t even care how heavily he’s sobbing anymore he can’t take it, after being forced to put up a front that he doesn’t care about anyone, he just breaks down at the thought of junhui lately, not even able to control himself or how hard he’s clenching his hands as he stares at that stupid 4 letter word he’s typed twice now.

before he gets to feel the sweet release of pressing enter, he notices something.

junhui's account had just been deactivated.

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first fic in Years pls don’t yell at me..


End file.
